1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an exposure head for forming a spot by emitting a light from a light emitting element and an image forming apparatus using this exposure head.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known technology for forming spots on an image plane moving in a sub scanning direction by a line head (exposure head) to expose the image plane. As such a line head, the one in which a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged in a main scanning direction orthogonal to or substantially orthogonal to the sub scanning direction like a line head, for example, disclosed in JP-A-2-4546 can be used. In other words, in an exposure operation using such a line head, a plurality of light emitting elements of the line head are driven for light emission to form a plurality of spots arranged in the main scanning direction on the image plane. The entire image plane is exposed by repeatedly performing such a spot forming operation.